msgonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Modules
IMPORTANT NOTE Once a module is unlocked, it is usable by all mobile suits you possess and gain in the future. That means you'll only need to buy them once. You'll never have to buy the same module again. Equipping modules to a suit will increase its deck cost as well as its repawn time. Generally, lower cost suits will have more module slots available. First Tab - Specialize Page 1: *'ダッシュ制御 - Dash': Reduce boost consumption when dashing **'Dash 1': Boost UP1%. 2 Slots **'Dash 2': Boost UP2%. 3 Slots **'Dash 3': Boost UP6%. 5 Slots *'ジャンプ制御 - Jump': Reduce boost consumption of boost jumping. **'Jump 1': 2 Slots **'Jump 2': 3 Slots **'Jump 3': 5 Slots Page 2: * メインカメラ装甲 - Main Camera Armor: Reduce damage taken from head shot. **'Main Camera Armor 1': 1 Slot. **'Main Camera Armor 2': 2 Slots. **'Main Camera Armor 3': 4 Slots. *'背面装甲 - Back Armor': Reduces damage taken from attacks aimed at the back. **'Back Armor 1': 1 Slot. **'Back Armor 2': 2 Slots. **'Back Armor 3': 4 Slots. Page 3: * 実弾装甲 - Solid Defense: Reduces the damage dealt by physical weapons. **'Solid Defense 1': 3% reduction. 1 Slot. **'Solid Defense 2': 5% reduction. 2 Slots. **'Solid Defense 3': 10% reduction. 4 Slots. *'ビーム装甲 - Beam Defense': Reduces the damage dealt by beam weapons. **'Beam Defense 1': 3% reduction. 1 Slot. **'Beam Defense 2': 5% reduction. 2 Slots. **'Beam Defense 3': 10% reduction. 4 Slots. Page 4: *'爆発装甲 - Explosion Defense': Reduces the damage dealt by explosive weapons. **'Explosion Defense 1': 3% reduction. 1 Slot. **'Explosion Defense 2': 5% reduction. 2 Slots. **'Explosion Defense 3': 10% reduction. 4 Slots. *'水中装甲 - Underwater Defense': Reduces the damage taken while underwater. **'Underwater Defense 1': 3% reduction. 1 Slot. **'Underwater Defense 2': 5% reduction. 2 Slots. **'Underwater Defense 3': 10% reduction. 4 Slots. Page 5: *'格闘装甲 - Melee Defense': Reduces the damage dealt by melee weapons. **'Melee Defense 1': 3% reduction. 1 Slot. **'Melee Defense 2': 5% reduction. 2 Slots. **'Melee Defense 3': 10% reduction. 4 Slots. *'シールドブレイク - Shield Breaker': Improves damage dealt to shields. **'Shield Break 1': 20% increase. 1 Slot. **'Shield Break 2': 30% increase. 2 Slots. **'Shield Break 3': 40% increase. 4 Slots. Page 6: * 投擲強化 - Throwing: Improves the travel distance of thrown weapons. **'Throwing 1': 20% extension. 1 Slot. **'Throwing 2': 2 Slots. **'Throwing 3': 4 Slots. Second Tab - Specialize Page 1: *'大破抑制 - Damage Control': Prevents your wreckage from being destroyed. 2 Slots. *'カメラアイ強化 - Camera Eye Improvement': Shortens the time delay on spotting (???). 1 Slot. *'転倒姿勢制御 - Stabilizer System': Shorten recovery time after falling. **'Stabilizer System 1': 2 Slots. **'Stabilizer System 2': 3 Slots. **'Stabilizer System 3': 5 Slots. *'補助兵器操作 - Auxillary Ordnance System': Reduce reload time of fixed mega particle cannon emplacements. 50% reduction. 2 Slots. Page 2: *'運搬補助 - Installation Support': Speeds up the installation of ammo pods, radar, and other such objects. 20% increase. 2 Slots. *'高速投擲 ''- ''High Speed Throw': Speeds up the throw on grenade weapons. 2 Slots. *'ロックオン感知試作型 - Lock On Perception Prototype': Offers directional warning when locked onto. Maximum display of 10 mobile suits. 2 Slots. *'ロックオン感知改良型 - Lock On Perception Improved Model': Offers distance as well as directional warning compared with the previous model. Maximum display of 2 suits. 2 Slots. *'ミサイル高感度検知 - High Sensitivity Missile Detector': Offers a better warning when locked on by missile weapons. 2 Slots. *'小型兵器破壊 - Small Ordnance Destruction': Improves damage dealt to Fixed Battery, Mortar, and Anti Air Guns. 30% increase. 2 Slots. Page 3: *'防壁破壊 - Bulwark Destruction': Improves the damage dealt to destructible walls and objects. 47% increase. 1 Slot. *'宙域姿勢制御 - Space Stabilizer System': Reduces rate at which altitude is lost in space. 2 Slots. *'起爆時間延長 - Time Extension': Increase the time until self destruction after your mobile suit is shot down. **'Time Extension Alpha': 1 second increase. 1 Slot. **'Time Extension Beta': 2 second increase. 1 Slot. **'Time Extension Gamma': 3 second increase. 1 Slot. *'着地姿勢制御 - Landing Altitude Control': Decrease rigidity time when landing. **'Landing Altitude Control 1': 1 Slots. Page 4: *'着地姿勢制御 - Landing Altitude Control cont.' **'Landing Altitude Control 2': 2 Slots. **'Landing Altitude Control 3:' 3 Slots Third Tab - Supplement Page 1: *'【よろけ】機体バランス補助 - Frame Balance Assistance' : Improves protection against staggering. ** Frame Balance Assistance 2'1: +10 balance increase equivalent. 2 Slots. **'Frame Balance Assistance 2: 3 Slots. **'Frame Balance Assistance 3': 4 Slots. *'オーバーヒート冷却 - Overheat Cooling': Shortens the duration of overheats. ** Overheat Cooling 1'1: 1 Slot. **'Overheat Cooling 2: 2 Slots. ** Overheat Cooling 3 : 4 Slots. Page 2: * 緊急帰投補助 緊急帰投補助 緊急帰投補助 - Base Return Assistance ''': Makes it more difficult to break your emergency homing preparation. 2 Slots. *【転倒】機体バランス補助 - Falling Balance Assistance': Improves protection against falling down. **'Falling Balance Assistance 1': +20 balance equivalent. 2 Slots. **'Falling Balance Assistance 3': +35 balance equivalent. 3 Slots. **'Falling Balance Assistance 3': +60 balance equivalent. 5 Slots. *'高速切替 - High-Speed Exchange': Speeds up weapon swapping. **'High-Speed Exchange 1': Speeds up weapon swapping. 10% reduction. 1 Slot. **'High-Speed Exchange 2': Speeds up weapon swapping. 20% reduction. 2 Slots. '''Page 3:' *'高速切替 - High-Speed Exchange cont.' **'High-Speed Exchange 3': Speeds up weapon swapping. 30% reduction. 4 Slots. *'【バズーカ・榴弾】爆風制御 - (Bazooka - Grenade) Explosion Control': Expands the radius of explosions. **'(Bazooka - Grenade) Explosion Control 1:' approx 2~3% increase. 1 Slot. **(Bazooka - Grenade) Explosion Control 2: 2 Slots. **(Bazooka - Grenade) Explosion Control 3: 4 Slots. *'高速装填 - High-Speed Reload': Improves the speed of weapon reload. **'High-Speed Reload 1': 1% reduction. 2 Slots. **'High-Speed Reload 2': 2% reduction. 3 Slots. Page 4: *'高速装填 - High-Speed Reload cont.' **''' High-Speed Reload 3': 5 Slots. * '高速補修 - Fast Repair': Increase the speed of armor and shield repair by repair pods and supply ships. **'Fast Repair 1': 1 Slot. **'Fast Repair 2': 2 Slots. **'Fast Repair 3': 3 Slots. *'反動制御 - Recoil Control': Reduce the blurring of sight due to recoil **'Recoil Control 1': 1 Slots. **'Recoil Control 2': 2 Slots. '''Page 5:' *'反動制御 - Recoil Control cont.' **'Recoil Control 3': 3 Slots. *'格闘出力制御 - Melee Output Control:' Reduces the boost required by Melee Dash attacks. **'Melee Output Control 1': approx. 7~8% reduction. 1 Slot. **'Melee Output Control 2': approx. 14~15% reduction. 2 Slots. **'Melee Output Control 3': 4 Slots. *'クイックロックオン - Quick Lock-On': Reduce the time to lock-on. **'Quick Lock-On 1': 0.1 second reduction. 2 Slots. **'Quick Lock-On 2': 0.2 second reduction. 3 Slots. Page 6: *'クイックロックオン - Quick Lock-On cont.' **'Quick Lock-On 3': 0.3 second reduction. 5 Slots. *'誘導感知範囲強化 - Range Improvement': Increases the lock-on range of weapons. **'Range Improvement 1': 2 Slots. **'Range Improvement 2': 3 Slots. **'Range Improvement 3:' 5 Slots. *'格闘関節制御 - Melee Improvement': Reduce rigidity after a melee attack. **'Melee Improvement 1': 1 Slot. **'Melee Improvement 2': 2 Slots. Page 7: *'格闘関節制御 - Melee Improvement cont.'. **'Melee Improvement 3:' 4 Slots. *'カメラガン強化 - Target Painter Improvement': Improves the duration of target painter effect. **'Camera Gun Improvement 1': 20 second increase. 1 Slot. **'Camera Gun Improvement 2': 30 second increase. 2 Slots. **'Camera Gun Improvement 3': 50 second increase. 4 Slots. *''' クイックチャージ - Quick Charge': Reduce the charge time of weapons. **'Quick Charge 1': 10% decrease. 2 Slots. **'Quick Charge 2': 15% decrease. 3 Slots. '''Page 8:' *'クイックチャージ - Quick Charge cont.' **'Quick Charge 3:' 20% decrease. 5 Slots. *'移動射撃補助 - Run and Gun Assistance:' Improves projectile speed. **'Run and Gun Assistance 1': +30 projectile speed. 1 Slot. **'Run and Gun Assistance ''2:' +50 projectile speed. 2 Slots. **'Run and Gun Assistance 3': 4 Slots. Fourth Tab - Miscellaneous '''Page 1': *'宇宙適正換装 - Space Retrofit:' Reduce mobility penalty in space. **'Space Retrofit 1': 70% reduction. 2 Slots. **'Space Retrofit 2:' 80% reduction. 3 Slots. **'Space Retrofit 3:' 90% reduction. 5 Slots. *'地上適正換装 - Terrestrial Retrofit:' Reduce mobility penalty on land. **'Terrestrial Retrofit 1:' 70% reduction. 2 Slots. **'Terrestrial Retrofit 2:' 80% reduction. 3 Slots. **'Terrestrial Retrofit 3:' 90% reduction. 5 Slots. Page 2: *'水中適正換装 - Underwater Retrofit:' Reduce mobility penalty underwater. **'Underwater Retrofit 1:' 70% reduction. 2 Slots. **'Underwater Retrofit 2:' 80% reduction. 3 Slots. **'Underwater Retrofit 3:' 90% reduction. 5 Slots.